Carta de Cumpleaños
by CielHibird29
Summary: En el cumpleaños de Mello, Matt se arrepiente de ciertas cosas y decide pedirle perdón por medio de una carta y un par de canciones lo bastante cursis como para que Mello lo mate. Basado en un roleplay. Felicidades Mello! MattxMello.


**ATENCION: Ninguno de los personajes aqui nombrados me pertenecen asi como tampoco las canciones.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Carta de cumpleaños.**

.

El departamento yacía casi oscuro, solo la luz del comedor estaba encendida. La mesa estaba repleta de chocolate oscuro, amargo, con leche, con almendras, con nueces, con ron, en barra, M&M's, bombones, kisses. En fin, demasiada azúcar por doquier. En el centro un pastel de chocolate con una "M" de betún amarillo y fresas. Rosas rojas, claveles amarillos, jacintos morados, magnolias blancas y tulipanes celestes adornaban la habitación. Una enorme caja en papel azul eléctrico, la cual contenía licores finos, un rosario de oro y algo de ropa, yacía al lado de la mesa.

En el centro de la habitación, en el sofá, estaba Matt con un cigarro en los labios, una guitarra a su lado y una carta en sus manos.

Le da la carta en silencio al rubio y se vuelve a sentar, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que el rubio le disculpe su idiotez, una idiotez que había comenzado con una broma. Matt era un buen amigo de Nate, pero solo eso y si tuvieron cercanía un poco más profunda, era para molestar a una chiquilla detrás de Near, nada mas.

**"Mello:**

**Hoy, 13 de diciembre, desperté y no estabas a mi lado, supongo que sigues enojado y no te culpo. Lo merezco.**

**He recurrido a lo escrito porque sabes que soy un asco para hablar y más si se trata de ti, te confieso que aun me asusta la forma en que me miras cuando hago algo que no te gusta o cometo algún error, aunque también me asustan las enormes cantidades de chocolate que comes a diario. Me preocupo por tu salud, aun cuando seas tú el que se la pase diciéndome que moriré de cáncer.**

**Pero prefiero morir mañana a pasar el resto de mis días sin ti.**

**Y me imagino que dirás: "Jodido perro cursi" pero a eso he venido, a ser lo más cursi que pueda y dejarte en claro muchas cosas porque simplemente lo vales. Te pido disculpas por el exceso de azúcar de a continuación.**

**Ahora que lo pienso, no he sido muy claro contigo respecto a mis sentimientos, así que aprovecho y te lo digo todo, con lujo de detalles, ya que todo eso lo tengo muy presente, aun cuando soy un distraído de mierda.**

**Adoro tu cicatriz. Odio al bastardo que la provocó, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de amarla, porque es parte de ti ahora, simplemente me gusta tocarla, delinearla cuando estamos solos y aunque me repitas que la odias y que no la toque, yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Es un gusto que no se me quita.**

**Tus ojos, cuando hablas del trabajo, de chocolate o de la mejor manera de humillar al cabezón, adquieren un brillo intenso, un brillo que denota pasión, empeño y perseverancia. Posees esa increíble perseverancia (o terquedad) desde que somos niños y siempre la he admirado mucho.**

**Por muy masoquista que me escuche, me gusta el cambio de tu voz, al principio tranquilo pero duro para después, soltar el grito que taladra mis oídos. Simplemente me gusta.**

**Me gusta tu cabello. Es suave y el color simplemente hipnotizante y cuando lo recoges en la coleta… Me matas ¿sabes?**

**Pero también hay cosas que odio.**

**Odio los días enteros que pasas fuera de casa trabajando y sin llamar. No soy una esposa paranoica, pero me preocupo. Es normal ¿no?**

**Odio la indiferencia en la que me sumerges debido a mis errores. Lamento todos y cada uno de ellos, lamento no ser lo que desearías que fuera, pero daría todas mis consolas y cds por ser mas consiente de mis actos, por no ser el idiota que hecho a perder la relación y por no ser tan atento contigo como quiero serlo.**

**Pido perdón aquí y ahora, lamento haberte ofendido si alguna vez lo he hecho, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal si es que así fue.**

**Y también, aquí y ahora, te confieso todo lo que ha estado guardado en mi mente todos estos años; que te quiero, te necesito para vivir, te necesito para respirar, te amo mas que a nada ni nadie. Simplemente te amo. Daría la vida misma por tí.**

**Mello, Mihael Keehl, hoy cumples un año más de vida, hoy agradezco a quien sea que tenga que hacerlo, que me permite escribirte esto, también agradezco que lo leas al menos por cumplir y que escuches lo que tengo que decir. Espero poder pasar muchos años mas festejando tu nacimiento, poder felicitarte e ir mejorando en la repostería y poder darte muchas cosas más que solo licor, dulces y flores. Poder ser merecedor de ti.**

**Gracias por las peleas, insultos, moretones, discusiones, risas, golpes, lágrimas, abrazos y miradas nazis.**

**Gracias simplemente por existir.**

**Feliz cumpleaños.**

**-Matt."**

En cuanto Mello terminó de leer la carta, el pelirrojo toma la guitarra y comienza a tocar y cantar una canción. "Nothing else matters" de Metallica, seguida de "Yellow" de Coldplay.

En cuanto terminó, deja la guitarra en el suelo, apaga el cigarrillo, le sonríe y lo mira a los ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mello, te amo. –

…

Después de leer aquella carta y escuchar las canciones que Matt había, el rubio comienza a abrirse paso entre los obsequios acumulados por todas partes. Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, levantó la mirada seria, con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y sintiendo la garganta apretada. - Perro... Tonto... - Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular antes de lanzársele encima, abrazándole por el cuello y ocultando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

El pelirrojo no dudó en abrazarlo con fuerza, riendo un poco mientras siente un par de lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas. -Felicidades.- le dice en un susurro y besando su mejilla. (( Matt ese día aprendió que no es suficiente sentir, también hay que demostrarlo. ))

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Bueno, mi primer "fic" de Death Note. En realidad esto es una carta que le hizo Matt a Mello en un rol. Yo soy Matt y entré en pánico el día del cumpleaños de mi Mello, ya era tarde y estaba a punto de darle cualquier idiotez, pero simplemente no pude. Mello estaba enojado con Matty por cosas estúpidas que Matt hizo con Near -.- y con Kim y Minho del rol de SHINee xD y eso me estaba matando por dentro así que me esforcé mucho y al final decidí hacerle una carta y un dibujo. El dibujo jamás lo publique porque no lo terminé, pero al menos está esto. Sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito pero estoy satisfecha ya que lo hize en menos de 20 minutos, bajo presión de un user de Near con personalidad a la Mello y bajo la enorme presión de "¿Le gustará o no?"_

_En fin, esto está dedicado a Mello del rol Ytlll y a su linda user Lio a quien adoro demasiado y sin su inspiración no hubiera podido escribir esta cursilería XD_

_(Por cierto, la parte de Mello en este fic, fue su reacción ante el regalo XD así que ese penúltimo párrafo le pertenece a ella.)_

_En fin, Feliz cumpleaños Mellow! Gracias a Denny por el apoyo xD y por supuesto a la increíble de Lio. Sin ella, no hubiera escrito nada de esto._

_Nos leemos luego ^^_


End file.
